Antoine Daniel veut beaucoup de choses
by reyoudumb
Summary: Mathieu pense que le présentateur de What The Cut est un beau connard. Mais finalement, il va peut-être changer d'avis. (Pairing [Mathieu;Antoine Daniel])
1. Le psychopathe me contacte

_Si par malchance, Mr Antoine Daniel et Mathieu Sommet tombent sur cette fiction...Je m'excuse. Bon ce sera pas des excuses complètement sincères mais bon. (a) Et si mon travail les dérange, je supprimerais cette fiction sans problème. Sinon, allez voir leurs émissions sur YouTube ; What the Cut & Salut les Geeks. xx _

* * *

Comme la plupart du temps, Mathieu passait ses journées, voir ses soirées, sur son ordinateur et sur internet. Il checkait ses commentaires sur le réseau Facebook : Tout le monde était impatient pour le prochain épisode. Il était censé sortir il y a deux jours mais suite à un empêchement, il avait du annuler et reporter à ce soir. Cependant, ce n'était pas ce genre de commentaires qui le faisait tilter. Plutôt ceux qui lui demandaient de faire une collaboration avec ce gars, là, qui avait une coupe de cinglé et qui portait tout le temps des chemises. Mais oui, ce mec qui présentait une émission au même concept que la sienne, _What The Cut_. Ils avaient discutés ensemble une seule fois il y a un mois, par messagerie. Lorsque Antoine en avait eu marre des fans d'SLG qui lui reprochaient d'être un plagieur. Il avait demandé à Mathieu de tout expliquer et remettre les choses au clair. Au fond, ça lui avait un peu déplu de devoir se soumettre aux exigences de son collègue. Il devait l'avouer, il était jaloux du succès de What The Cut et les gens qui laissaient des commentaires disant que Salut Les Geeks était bien mieux le faisait sourire doucement. Il ignora ces commentaires, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi y répondre, et regarda le pourcentage de la vidéo qui était entrain de se charger sur son compte Youtube. Il soupira; _qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être long. _Il but une gorgée de sa tasse remplie de café. Mauvaise idée d'en boire étant donné qu'hier il n'avait presque pas dormi et qu'il devait se reposer ce soir. Mais il n'y avait pas grand chose d'autre dans son frigo, il devrait penser à faire les courses.

**PLOP.** Une petite bulle orange s'afficha sur le logo de Skype. Mathieu cliqua dessus d'un air détaché puis un peu surpris quand il vit que quelqu'un l'avait ajouté. _Tiens, encore l'autre cinglé._ Il ne comprenait rien à son pseudo mais le reconnut grâce au petit drapeau français et à sa photo de profile; il l'ajouta à ses contacts et lu le message qu'il lui avait envoyé.

Antoine : **Alexis m'a passé ton skype, j'espère que ça te dérange pas. **

Mathieu : **Non, t'inquiètes :) **

Antoine : **Et aussi ton adresse postale, ton mot de passe twitter, ton compte bancaire, et ton 06. Je les utiliserais qu'en cas d'urgence, t'en fais pas. **

Il sourit amusé devant son écran.

Mathieu : **Non seulement t'as une tête de psychopathe mais en plus, t'en es un. **

Antoine : **Merci, et toi t'es complètement schizo. **

Mathieu :** Toi t'es les deux **

Antoine : **Connard **

Antoine : **Eh j'ai vu que tu faisais une FAQ sur ta chaîne, j'ai une question.**

Mathieu : **?**

Antoine : **À quand une collaboration avec AliceBloodyGirl ? ^_^**

Mathieu : **T'as dépassé les bornes là. Mais content de découvrir que je suis pas le seul à pas pouvoir blairer cette meuf.**

Antoine : **Mhm, on a des points communs alors**

Mathieu : **Tu m'excites.**

Antoine : **Je sais. **

Antoine : **Fais attention j'pourrais publier la capture de la convo sur Twitter**

Mathieu :** J'me suis trompé de destinataire :)**

Antoine :** :( **

Mathieu : **Et sinon, donnes-moi ton avis sur mes vidéos. Mais sérieusement. **

Antoine : **J'aime bien, lol.**

Mathieu :** T'es un vrai fils de ta mère.**

Antoine :** Eh je vais pas flatter mon rival. Mais honnêtement, elles sont super, tu fais du bon boulot.**

Mathieu : **J'adore ton p'tit haut noir à col en V dans une de tes anciennes vidéos.**

Antoine :** Tu trouves ? Merci je l'ai acheté à... Merde tu me rends gay. **

Mathieu : **HOPLA CAPTURE D'ECRAN je vais te blackmail.**

Antoine :** J'temmerde.**

Antoine : **Je dois te quitter précipitamment, +**

Skype affichait Antoine en mode absent. Il retourna à ses occupations avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais se reprit immédiatement en se rendant compte qu'il avait l'air totalement débile. Tout compte fait, Antoine n'était pas si détestable que ça et avait l'air d'avoir le même humour. C'était agréable.

* * *

Deux bonnes semaines plus tard; Mathieu et Antoine Daniel s'étaient échangés quelques tweets entre-temps, agrandissant l'espoir des fans qui souhaitaient plus que jamais voir une collaboration entre eux. _Peut-être un jour, qui sait ?_ La Comic Con' de Paris l'avait également contacté pour tenir un stand de dédicace au festival avec d'autre youtubeurs. Et il avait accepté avec plaisir! Mais ce n'était pas pour tout de suite alors il avait le temps de préparer son voyage jusqu'à Paris. Un de ses chats vint s'installer sur ses genoux.

« **Mhm, qu'est-ce que tu veux mon gros ? T'as faim ?** » Demanda Mathieu à l'animal en le soulevant et en le regardant dans les yeux, comme s'il allait lui répondre.

Ses amis qui l'avaient aidé à tourner le prochain épisode de son émission étaient partis chez eux il y a peu. La nuit commençait à tomber lentement alors que le Soleil s'apprêtait à disparaître. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de sa soirée. Après avoir nourris son chat, le jeune homme alla s'installer sur son canapé et alluma la télé. _Un peu de compagnie m'aurait pas fait de mal._ Ça faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas eu de copine ? Plus d'un an. Peut-être même deux. Maintenant qu'il ne sortait plus aussi souvent, sa vie amoureuse était aussi déserte qu'un concert de Lylloo. Il sortit de ses pensées quand son téléphone lui annonça qu'il avait reçu un SMS.

Message de Alexis, à 20h49

« **Antoine veut ton numéro.** »

Message de Mathieu, à 20h50

« **Donnes-le lui. **»

Une, deux, puis trois heures passèrent alors que Mathieu ronflait devant sa télé qui diffusait des épisodes de l'ancienne série française H, avant que son téléphone ne sonne de nouveau et le réveil. Il sursauta et essuya la bave qui avait coulé sur le coin de sa bouche. L'écran de son mobile affichait « Numéro privé ». Il décrocha après avoir reprit contenance.

**- Allô ?**

**- CHAAAAAAAATTE.**

**- Heu ?** -Mathieu haussa un sourcil-

**- ...Chaaaaatte.**

**- Gamin, tu m'intéresses là, mais développe tes idées qu'on en fasse quelque chose de concret.** -Répondit-il en prenant la voix de son fameux personnage Le Patron-

- …**Mais comment tu fais pour avoir cette voix ?**

**- Encore toi. Je vais finir par croire que tu es fan de moi. **

**- Mais je le suis. J'ai entendu que t'allais au Comic Con' toi aussi ?** Demanda Antoine.

**- T'entends bien. **

**- J'ai une idée. Je sais que c'est loin encore, mais mieux vaut préparer ce genre de truc à l'avance. **

**- Je suis toute ouïe.**

**- Y'a pas mal de gens qui veulent qu'on fasse une collaboration toi et moi. Mais je trouve ça assez compliqué vu qu'on est pas des podcasteurs et, bon, je sais pas ce qu'on pourrait faire dans une vidéo ensemble.** - Temps de pause, pendant lequel il eut l'impression que leurs esprits pervers étaient rentrés en collision. Il toussa – **Mais on pourrait faire une sorte de Battle sur scène au festival où on se vannerait. Ca pourrait plaire aux gens vu qu'on a un public similaire.**

**- ...C'est une bonne idée. Je sens l'inspiration me venir bizarrement.**

**- Juste parce que tu peux m'insulter. **

**- Tu comprends vite gamin.**

**- Non arrêtes cette voix, c'est flippant.**


	2. Je rencontre le psychopathe

Disclaimer : _OK bon tout d'abord dans cette fiction les deux protagonistes sont Mathieu et Antoine Daniel, des personnes qui existent donc que je n'ai pas inventé. Ils font tout deux des vidéos sur YouTube. Pour voir celles de Mathieu, ils vous suffit de rechercher Salut Les Geeks pour celles d'Antoine, recherchez What The Cut. En personnages secondaires, j'ai aussi ajouté Alexis et Jérémy, encore des vraies personnes. Alexis est LinksTheSun sur YouTube, et Jérémy est son frère qui apparaît dans certaines de ses vidéos. Voilà voilà. Julien quand à lui est un personnage que j'ai crée de toute pièce. Je m'excuse (pas sincèrement) des libertés que je prends en utilisant les noms de ces personnes et certains traits de leurs caractères pour créer ma fiction. Et si mon travail les dérange, je supprimerais cette fiction sans problème._

Maintenant, je réponds à vos reviews ! 8D

**Demlone** : Tu postes ma première review, et en plus, une review positive. Savoir que tu veux la suite me fait très plaisir, et comme je suis une gentille personne, je te la donne ! Merci beaucoup. X

**Maple Princess** : Bah en faîte je sais pas quoi répondre, donc je vais aller pleurer de joie. Merci *-*

**llama :** Oui, quand je me suis relue, je me détestais de l'avoir posté trop vite. J'étais prise dans le feu de l'action et quand j'avais finis d'écrire, j'avais immédiatement mise en ligne la fiction. Même qu'à un moment, je passe d'une narration à la 3ème personne, à une narration à la 1ère personne. Argh. C'est moche. Heureusement que j'ai quelques fans de Doctor Who dans ma classe, sinon je n'aurais pas pigé ton clin d'oeil à la série 8| MAIS EN FAITES SI, MA FICTION EST UN CROSS-OVER ET MATHIEU SE SERT D'UN TARDIS ! (Dans la vraie vie je suis du genre à inventer des règles à la langue française et des trucs qui n'ont aucun sens pour ne pas admettre mes erreurs). So je m'excuse pour cette horrible faute d'inattention, voulant écrire 20h50 au lieu de 20h40 pour le message-réponse de Mathieu. Et aussi, dans la conversation skype, Antoine dit « a+ » à la fin. Merci pour ta review !

**Ellya'h **: J'aurais été incapable d'écrire un slash dégueu rempli de lemon sur ces deux gars, tout simplement parce que, bah, si ils tombent dessus -_il est très fort probable qu'un jour l'un d'eux tombe dessus_- je devrais déménager au Mexique et changer d'identité, refaire ma vie avec le patron et un lama pour nous tenir compagnie. (Par contre si quelqu'un compte en écrire un, je le lirais volontiers 8) ) Je ne sais même pas dans quelle direction je vais avec cette fiction, ni ce qui va advenir d'eux deux. En tout cas, je vais éviter les trucs OLE OLE RUSSE QUI FAIT L'HELICOPTERE AVEC SON ENGIN OLE OLE, et m'orienter vers l'humour. (Mais entre l'humour et l'amour, il n'y a qu'une lettre qui change bahahaaaniaanananananiarkniarkniark) Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ta review. Xx

...Quoi que ce serait marrant de placer un Antoine Daniel qui fait la danse de l'hélicoptère dans la fiction. Bref, merci pour les reviews, ça m'encourage beaucoup beaucoup.

Aller, bonne lecture. Certaines pensées de Mathieu seront en italique.

* * *

La caméra entre ses mains, il l'observait d'un regard interrogateur filmer la fenêtre et les paysages qui défilaient rapidement, pour enfin le filmer lui.

« **Tu filmes le paysage alors que y'a que des arbres moches depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. **» Fit remarquer Mathieu.

**- Ouai c'est vrai, comme le fait que je te filme aussi alors que t'es encore plus moche que ces pauvres arbres. **Répliqua Julien, son meilleur ami, en souriant en coin.

**- T'es trop marrant. **-Il roula des yeux-

Il se plongea de nouveau dans ses pensées. Leur table était remplie de paquets de sandwichs, de chips et de gâteaux vides, et de feuilles noircies de notes. Pendant la première demi-heure passée dans ce train en direction de Paris, Mathieu avait révisé son texte. Il stressait complètement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à passer un examen. Le festival lui permettait de faire un show SLG sur scène pendant une bonne heure. Bon il avait déjà fait du théâtre auparavant mais jamais aucune préstation devant des spectateurs en grand nombre. Peut-être qu'avec un peu d'espoir il n'y aurait pas beaucoup de gens et qu'ils seraient indulgents. Même s'il oubliait son texte, il pourrait toujours improviser. Mais il avait peur d'être complétement tétanisé, de ne pas savoir quoi dire, du gros trou noir qui prendrait possession de son cerveau, et de bégayer comme un imbécile. S'il râtait, il ne pouvait pas recommencer comme il le faisait chez lui en se filmant.

**- J'me demande à quoi ressemblent les autres YouTubeurs.**

**- Bah à ce qu'ils ressemblent dans leurs vidéos.** Répondit Mathieu en se moquant puis en se resaisissant subitement. **Oh merde c'est vrai!**

**- Quoi ?**

Il se souvint qu'Antoine Daniel et Alexis devaient intervenir dans son show. C'était étrange, car il ne les avait jamais rencontré en vrai auparavant. Et il allait pourtant leur donner sa confiance, intéragir avec eux et faire une sorte de sketch comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. _ Encore un truc sur lequel stresser, merci Julien._ Les relations sur internet et dans la vraie vie étaient complètement différentes. Mathieu le savait très bien. Il avait déjà rencontré pas mal de gens avec qui il s'entendait bien et s'était lié d'amitié sur le web. Si on a beaucoup de chance, que l'alchimie passe, alors c'est génial. Mais si au contraire, on se rend compte qu'on est mal à l'aise avec cette personne, qu'elle est totalement différente de ce à quoi on s'attendait : c'est très, très gênant.

**- Rien, faut que j'aille pisser.**

* * *

Il faisait beau, et chaud sur Paris. La sueur perlait sur son front alors qu'il tirait ses valises en suivant son ami vers leur hôtel. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour loger au même endroit. Et lorsqu'ils obtenèrent les clés de leur chambre, ils se dépêchèrent d'aller y ranger leurs affaires (en gros : jeter les valises sur le lit et se barrer). Ils avaient toute l'après-midi pour aller faire un tour et voir la Tour Eiffel, une grande première pour eux. Mais Mathieu espérait également avoir le temps de répéter avec Alexis et Antoine dans la soirée.

Il en profita pour acheter quelques souvenirs dans la capitale, faire des photos, et regretter d'être monté sur le célèbre monument, prétextant que « **en faîte, c'est de la merde. J'ai plus mal aux jambes qu'autre chose.** » Ils dînèrent finalement dans un fast-food KFC.

20H et toujours aucune nouvelle de ses collègues. Il décida d'appeler Alexis sur son portable alors qu'il mâchait une frite et fixait des enfants qui courraient dans le restaurant. _Qu'est-ce que je déteste les gosses._

**- Allô ?** Demanda la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

**- Hé Links, c'est Mathieu. T'es où ? **

**- Bah j'viens à peine d'arriver à Paris, j'ai du prendre un autre train à cause d'un empêchement. J'devrais arriver à l'hôtel dans une trentaine de minutes, une heure grand max.**

**- Tu penses qu'on pourra répéter ? **

**- Quoi ?! C'est mort j'suis complétement crevé, j'ai même pas dormi hier.**

**- Et Antoine ?** Demanda Mathieu après avoir soupiré.

**- Ah euh lui, finalement, il prend le train demain matin très tôt. **

**- Mais non, vous êtes pas sérieux les mecs.** -Il se frappa le front à l'aide de la paume de sa main.-

**- Arrêtes de stresser, en plus moi de toutes façons, je vais pas dire grand chose alors pas besoin de répétition. Et puis t'es doué en impro' non ? **

**- Maiiiiiiiiiiiiis j'aime bien la perfection.**

**- Et moi j'aime bien toucher les seins de Pamela Anderson mais on peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. **

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles remplies de sagesse que la conversation prit fin. Ils se rendirent à leur hôtel pour accueillir le fameux Links The Sun. La rencontre entre les deux youtubeurs pouvait se résumer en câlins et en « **ah mais en faîte t'es grave petit en vrai** » qui exaspérait beaucoup Mathieu; mais étant un amateur de guimauverie et de câlins (il n'osait pas l'avouer mais il cachait une profonde, bien profonde, fagilité) il le pardonna assez vite. Tout les quatre -Alexis était accompagné de son frère Jérémy- se rendirent dans la chambre des nouveaux venus. Elle était exactement la même que celle de Mathieu et Julien dommage. Mathieu aurait adoré les voir avec une chambre beaucoup plus nulle pour pouvoir les narguer. Ils passèrent un bon moment ensemble à discuter du festival, de leurs projets sur YouTube et de leurs appréhensions. Mathieu avait déjà fait un stand de dédicace auparavant, en Belgique, alors que pour Alexis, c'était la toute première fois. Ils durent se quitter car Alexis voulait rattraper son sommeil et chacun alla se coucher, même s'il n'était pas si tard que ça.

* * *

« **Lève-toi !** »

Des mains donnèrent de légères claques sur les joues d'un Mathieu endormi. Il cligna lentement des paupières et poussa un grognement en rabattant la couverture sur sa tête.

**- Allez Math', on va manger avec les autres, bouge ton cul.**

Le jeune homme resta telle une larve immobile dans son lit, le temps de trouver le courage de se lever. Il aurait aimé faire la grasse-matinée. Mais pas question de ne pas profiter du petit-déjeuner offert par l'hôtel. Il se leva et frissonna en grimaçant, quand il sentit l'air frai sur son dos nu. Il se leva avec une grande lenteur et ferma la fenêtre. Son ami était déjà habillé et prêt. Il s'enferma dans sa salle de bain pour se glisser sous l'eau chaude de la douche.

Il en ressorti un peu plus tard lui aussi habillé, les cheveux toujours humides. Il les sécha rapidement à l'aide de sa serviette alors que Julien le fixait, comme pour l'inciter à se dépêcher. Il enfila une paire de baskets rapidement et prit les clés de la chambre.

**- C'est bon !**

**- Il était temps.**

Il y avait pas mal de gens dans la salle quand ils arrivèrent, qui attardaient leurs regards sur les deux jeunes hommes. Peut-être qu'ils avaient déjà vu Mathieu sur internet, ou peut-être pas. Il lui était arrivé quelques fois de croiser des fans dans la rue, mais pas souvent. Et tant mieux d'un côté, certaines personnes pouvaient être bizarres et collantes. Ils repérèrent Links et son frère à une table et les rejoignirent.

**- Bien dormis ?** Demanda Jérémy en leur adressant un grand sourire.

Ils hochèrent positivement de la tête et Mathieu commença à jouer avec son omelette à l'aide de sa fourchette. Comme d'habitude, il n'avait pas très faim le matin.

**- Tu stresses encore pour ton show ?** Demande Alexis à son tour, levant son regard vers le brun.

**- Encore, encore et encore. Non mais ça va sûrement bien se passer. Je peux juste pas m'empêcher d'appréhender.** -Il prit une bouchée de sa nourriture-

**- De toutes manières le public sera essentiellement composé de fans et de gens ouverts d'esprits.**

**- Sûrement. **-Il piqua une tranche de jambon dans l'assiette d'Alexis-

**- Eh dégages, vas en chercher toi même ! **

Mathieu prit l'air de chien battu qu'il attribuait à son personnage de Geek dans SLG.

**- Ça marche pas avec moi**, dit Links en souriant en coin. **Rends-moi ma tranche de jambon.**

Il reprit un air sévère et lécha la tranche de viande avant de la reposer, lui rendant un sourire narquois.

**- Tiens.**

**- Merci. **-Links la mangea comme si de rien n'était, sous les yeux grands ouverts de Mathieu-

**- Mais quel genre de mec es-tu ? **

Ils rirent ensemble et Mathieu tourna sa tête vers Julien et Jérémy, qui étaient en pleine discussion. Il s'était plongé dans ses pensées, pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose attire sa curiosité. Parmis le brouhaha présent dans la salle, il distinguait une voix parmis les autres. Une voix qu'il connaissait très bien et qu'il avait entendu à plusieurs reprises, et qui, à cet instant, lui donnait des frissons, lui réchauffait le sang, mais lui otait un poids lourd et pesant de ses épaules en même temps. « **Regardez qui voilà ! **» Dit l'un d'eux alors qu'Antoine Daniel s'avançait dans leur direction avec un grand sourire. Mathieu ne put s'empêcher de remarquer sa grande taille et de sourire lui aussi en le voyant enfin _en chair et en os._ Tous s'étaient levés pour le saluer, alors qu'il attendait son tour. Il le prit enfin dans ses bras et échangea des banalités. En regardant son torse, il remarqua qu'il avait mis le pull dont il lui avait parlé, une fois _-au chalet-_ sur skype. Et il se rendit compte qu'en faîte le col n'était pas en V, mais qu'il était assez large pour qu'on puisse voir ses clavicules.

…

…

_Bordel de merde mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en branle ?_ Il se ressaisit et alla s'asseoir de nouveau, tout en se demandant si Antoine ne l'avait pas fait exprès. _Ou alors il a pas beaucoup de vêtements, Mathieu, sérieusement, on s'en fout._

**- Eh mais t'es grave petit !** Lança Antoine en regardant le présentateur d'SLG à travers ses lunettes.

**- Et toi t'as plus de poux dans tes cheveux que j'le pensais. **

**- Ne fais pas genre, tu rêverais de passer une nuit à les toucher sensuellement. **-Répliqua-t'il en agitant ses sourcils d'un air aguicheur- **Bon, pardon j'voulais pas te vexer. **

**- J'ai passé l'âge d'être vexé.**

**- AHA ! Tu n'as pas nié être un fétichiste de mes cheveux. **

**- Ne donnes pas d'idées au patron. **

Ils sourirent mais ne parlèrent pas tellement. Antoine avait déjà mangé et Mathieu s'était contenté de l'écouter parler de son voyage jusqu'ici, laissant les autres interagir avec lui. Il espérait juste pouvoir avoir un moment pour discuter, rien qu'eux deux. Car rien ne lui venait, il n'arrivait pas à meubler la conversation. Peut-être qu'il avait justement, beaucoup trop de questions.

* * *

**Si aucun chapitre 3 n'est posté avant le 10 Février, vous devrez attendre jusqu'au 18 pour une suite car je serais en voyage. Histoire de prévenir. xx**


End file.
